


Offering

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggs, F/M, Giant Spiders, Human Sacrifice, Monsters, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A young man was sent to die as a sacrifice to a man eating spider that was living near his village. A person with not family nor friends and tossed away like trash, he was the perfect person to be her special meal.However fate had other plans
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Offering

Lucien was an outcast towards his village. Not one wanted him around, no one dared to talk to him, and no one dared to even give him a wave or a warm smile. Just cold faces and shunning.

He never had a family, he never had any friends. He spend all of his life alone. In a little hut just outside of the village. No one never offered to visit.

Until on night when the village guards came to his door. Lucien was eating dinner when he came to door with confusion in his eyes. He opened it and politely asked to them, yes sirs?

"Lucien, you know about the giant spider that has been eating out village folk right?"one of them said

" yes, what does this have to do with me?"

"the mayor has decided that in order to please this wretched beast we'll have to offer it an offering" the other one said

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they meant. Because instantly Lucien sighed and raised his arms out in front of them.

"Go ahead, take me away, you all wanted to get rid of me from the get go, so get over with it" he said

"are you sure Lucien, I understand that the village folk don't like you, but we will let you go free if you agree" said the youngest " we'll just tell the mayor that you were eaten by a-"

"No!" He snapped before drifting into tears"Just do it"

Hesitantly the guards took him to the middle of the forest, with a bag over his head. They drugged him with sleeping potion and left him there to lie on the ground. Unaware to the unconscious man. Someone was watching him from the trees smirking devilishly at him.

**************************************************  
As Lucien gained consciousness he found himself wrapped up in webbing hung upside down in a giant spider web. He struggled to get free, but it was too strong for him. 

His worst fear was yet to come, as he heard a devious chuckle from in front of him. A human size spider with the body of the woman in the front and the body of a spider in the back. Her skin was pale as the moon, her hair long as a horse's mane, and eyes black as tar. Lucien shivered with fear of the monster, he knew what she had done. Capturing their cattle and drinking their blood, killing the guards with her deadly hair. She was humans worst nightmare.

And he was going to be her dinner.

"Look who's awake" she giggled"I thought I would have to wake you up myself, guess that potion wasn't as strong after all"

"If you're going to eat me, just get it over with, I have no purpose in this life anymore" he screamed "My village tossed me away like I was nothing, I deserve to die-!"

"Ssssh." She said softly covering his mouth with her webbing"I'm not gonna eat you, yet, I'm fact, I want something else from you"

He hummed in confusion. The spider giggled.

"You'll see pretty boy"

She cut the man free from the web, still wrapped in the strong silk, and placed him on her back, tied down with more Silk to keep him into place. She took the man into a cave which turned out to be her home and placed him on the webbing.

Using her long finger nail she cut open the webbing and finally at his mouth. Though still stuck to the webbing under him.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He asked

"Have you ever heard of impregnation?"

"Yes?"

"that's what I'm going to do to you, you'll be my host for my future children, and once they have hatched from their eggs, I'll let them feast on you, it that okay?"

"I guess..."

The spider smirked in response. Heading over to a pile of berries wrapped around in silk. She took a few into her mouth before chewing on it and entering the mushed berries into his mouth. 

"you must be starving sweet boy, don't worry, even I am nice to my prey"

Now satisfied with her well fed victim, she stripped off his clothes and spread his legs wide. Her abdomen exposing her precious body part from her slit. She leaks closer to Lucien and says in a seductive voice.

"time for you to become a mother baby, and last words?"

Lucien surprisingly smirked and said...

"Breed me"

That's was enough for her to hear because soon after she began to thrust deep into his ass. His moans filling the cave. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later, when she began to use a special liquid to turn his ass into a perfect place for her eggs. She then allowed the eggs to enter into his body. Lucien not even caring one but about it.

"how does it feel?"

"Like your shoving something into me"

"Good, I need it to be firm for my offspring"

She began to enter more eggs into him until she had no more to give. She filled his ass with semen to fertilize the eggs, before wrapping him back up in webbing once again.

"This won't take to long, but until then, enjoy your children being inside of you for a few months" she giggled

"I would gladly enjoy every second of it"

"such enthusiasm for what t your fate will be when they are born"

"I rather be a mother than be alone"

Impressed by his words, she unwrapped the webbing and place a few more eggs into him his moans filling the cave with every egg inserted. She then wrapped his whole body into webbing, took him to her back and hung him on the top to the cave.

_A few months later..._

Finally, the eggs finally hatched, 48 babies in all, 12 male and 36 female. All happy to see their mother for the first time. As for Lucien, he expected the babies to eat him alive by now.

But they didn't.

They just feasted on his nipples, sucking the milk out of them.

So that's what she meant by feasting on him.

"oh, they love you so much" she gushed"Are you happy? "

"yes, I am"

"By the way, I didn't get your name, I'm Sarah"

"Lucien"

"Well Lucien" she giggled "Welcome to your new life"


End file.
